Gracie Films Treehouse Of Horror Variant
Gracie Films is a film and TV company founded by James L Brooks in 1986. They produce hits such as Broadcast News, Big, The Tracey Ullman Show, Say Anything, War of the Roses, ''and most notably ''The Simpsons. Logo There is a Treehouse of Horror variant (not in earlier Treehouse of Horror stories) where the shhh sound effect is replaced with a girl shrieking (which sounds a bit like Toko Fukawa from Dangan Ronpa) (a version with Regis Philbin yelling "My eyes! My beautiful eyes!" instead of the girl screaming in the Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror IX) followed by a horror-type pipe organ rendition of the original jingle. The Treehouse of Horror Variants History: In Treehouse of Horror I it's the original no scream, no organ. In Treehouse of horror II and III, there is no scream, only the organ. In Treehouse of horrors IV, V, VII, VIII, X, XI, XIII, XIV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XX, XXV, XXVII, and XXVIII, it is the scream and organ variant listed above. In Treehouse of Horror VI, it plays a similar jingle heard in the segment Homer³. Plus, there is no scream. In Treehouse of horror VII, the screaming is more high-pitched and the creepy organ music is a bit slower. In Treehouse of Horror IX, Regis Philbin screaming “MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!”. In Treehouse of horror XII, the organ plays, then the scream is heard. In Treehouse of horror XV, Homer screams throughout the logo and the 20th Century Fox Television logo. In Treehouse of horror XIX, there is a Peanuts themed jingle. No scream here. In Treehouse of horror XXI, the scream is replaced by the Wilhelm scream (it’s low quality). In Treehouse of horror XXII and XXIII, the scream is replaced by Homer’s scream. In Treehouse of horror XXIV, the scream is replaced by the crowd chanting “One of us!”. In Treehouse of horror XXVI, the scream was replaced by Homerzilla roaring. In Thanksgiving of Horror it relpaces the scream with Homer gobbling Scare Factor Gracie Films (Treehouse of Horror Variant) Treehouse of Horror I Variant: None. The original don't scare anyone Treehouse of Horror II/III Variant: Low to Medium. The variant is only the organ without the scream it may not scare you but others. Regular Treehouse of Horror Variant: Medium to High. The screaming and the organ music can scare the frick out of some kids, but it was intentional because it's for Halloween. Treehouse of Horror VI/XIX Variant: Low. This isn't scary at all, but maybe a bit more scary or cheesy. Treehouse of Horror VII Variant: Nightmare. The scream is more scary and the slow version of the music may freak some out. Treehouse of Horror IX Variant: Medium to high. Regis Philbin saying “MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!” might scare some poopless kids. Treehouse of Horror XII Variant: Medium to nightmare. The scream at the end might catch you off-guard. Treehouse of Horror XV/XXII/XXIII Variant: Medium to nightmare. Homer screaming may get to some. Treehouse of Horror XXI Variant: None. The Wilhelm Scream made it funnier Treehouse of Horror XXIV Variant: Low to high. The crowd chanting “One of us!” isn’t that scary Treehouse of Horror XXVI Variant: Medium to high, due to Homerzilla roaring, but most of it don’t mind it or may find it very funny to others. Thanksgiving of Horror Variant: None. Homer gobbling like a turkey made it funnier and it used the original jingle Watch it if you dare... Fun Fact: After the credits of Treehouse of Horror, The creepy organ was actually played by a person and the girl screaming sounds a bit like Toko Fukawa from Dangan Ronpa. Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Television Category:1986 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Low to medium Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Logos that don't scare RowanCunningham Category:Melancholy logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Taken from "The Simpsons" (Season 0-present) Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Little Girl, Little Girl, Screamy EEK!!!!!!! Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Shush Category:Villains Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Blood Category:What Tom Karlsson and Julian Dominguez were fighting over uploading Category:Logos that, hands down, scare me (Keegan) the most. Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:On & Off villains Category:Villainesses Category:Control Freaks Category:Logos that scare Kevin McCallister Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bart Simpson Category:Logos that can scare Homer Simpson Category:2017 Category:Logos that Splaat always sees on TV and makes parodies of it Category:And this is why I didn't watch simpsons halloween specials as a little kid no organs gracie no organs not kidding . Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:Taken from City Cartoons: Monster Madness ps1 1995 Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that can turn into yoyle or medal Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Taken From The Simpsons Movie 2007 Category:Taken From The Simpsons 1989 Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that screams Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that screams Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:What's a rusi Category:What the fuck Category:Oh my god who cares. Nobody cares about this Category:Logos That Will Never Scare Spongebob Category:Logos that don't scare Jayden Category:Logos that Jayden finds relaxing Category:Logos that scare Katara (Avatar:The Last Airbender Worlds) Category:Logos that make Lance kill Shiro from Voltron:LD to Avatar Worlds soundtrack BGM 11 Kalinka Power Cold Fusion And soon mourns his death Category:Logoe that scare Keith from Voltron and make him cry and shit his pants while Robbie Rotten sneaks up on him and turns him into a mermaid while Lance and turns into Katara from Avatar and Allura into Sokka from said show Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:Taken From The Simpsons Movie 1989 Category:What are you guys? RETARDED. Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that make you want to stop changing the categories Category:You guys think you’re so smart well you’re dumb Category:Stop it you idiots Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that makes you kill the extremely scary logo and then get rickrolled Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Meme logos Category:G Category:R Category:A Category:C Category:I Category:E Category:F Category:L Category:M Category:S Category:Logos That Could Make SpongeBob Sleep At The End Of Each Simpsons Episode Category:2018 Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that cook ROBLOX hackers Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos tgat can make Spongebob Scream his head off durning the night Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that give ITV nostalgia Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:WHAT THE FUCK DIS DIPSHIT SUCKS!!!!!!!! Category:Logos That Scare Flurr Category:Logos that make Flaky cry (HTF) Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that Make me Want to Watch The Lingo Show Category:Logos That Scare M&M (Object Lockdown) Category:Logos that scare Hanazuki Category:Logos that make me shut anything that is no 666 am Category:Logos that scare ninja Category:Crapless Category:Logos so scary that Nick Jr logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Doom logo comes to get you. At 9.00am, Barney is here!!! Scary Logo desc Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1991 Category:Cussing Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Evil Logos Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Gracie Films Category:Halloween logos Category:Logos that would scare everyone and anyone Category:Logos that Erza Scarlet hates Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy And Daddy Category:Taken from "The Simpsons" (Season 1-3) Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Make Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy And Daddy Category:Hello my name is Zuko. Who the fuck are you? KATARA. WHO? your worst fucking nightmare! Urggh! (That's the sound of Kevin growling.) Category:Logos that Turn Katara into a Dragon Slayer. Katara destroys Peppa Pig and her friends and family while laughing maniacally. Category:Logos that make Max run away Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig and her little brother George Category:Logos that scare Mabel Pines Category:Logos that scare nicole watterson Category:Logos that Anthony Hit His Car At Stevie Category:Logos that make Prince Zuko throw his keyboard at Aang. Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Josee (Total Drama) Category:Logo that scared me as a child Category:Logos that Scare Akuma Kevin Category:Logos that scare Shoto Todoroki and Izuku MidoriyaMidoriya Category:Logos that Scare Owen (Total Drama.) Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Companies of Wen Tao Productions Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Logos that scare pretty much everyone from South Park Category:Logos that scare Miis Category:Logos that scare Bartleby from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Cupcake from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Greta from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that scare Roblox Guest Category:Logos that scare PaRappa The Rapper Category:Logos that scare Snap (Chalkzone) Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that scare Lana Loud Category:Logos that make Lance from Voltron:LD laugh Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Logos that scare Buzz Lightyear Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Carlos (Ratatoing) Category:Logos that scare the DQ Lips Category:Logos that scare Wendy from Wendy's Category:Logos that scare Chuckie Finster Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Chuck E. Cheese Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that scare the Spice Girls Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that scare James (Liberty's Kids) Category:Logos that scare Jeffy Category:Logos that scare Jake Paul Category:Logos that scare Ice Cube (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Zub (Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet, Nickelodeon Shriekin' Weekend, "Scream Scenes" Game/Shorts & Vimeo and Youtube) Category:Logos that scare True from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Kermit Category:Logos that scare Starfire Category:Logos that scare Charlie Bucket Category:Logos that scare Neptune (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers, Buried Treasure, Dizzy Dancing, Bill and Will Flower, Look Away, and Pump n' Jump all at once! Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Jon Arbuckle Category:Logos that Scare The Cat In The Hat Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey say “Yeet!” Category:Logos that turn you into Link from the Zelda cartoon Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Ellen DeGeneres Category:Logos that scare Freddy Kruger Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that scare June from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Gwen (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare Sneed (The Simpsons) Category:Logos that scare Wesley & Summer Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos That Make Bellybutton from Doodle Toons Explode into Santa-Frosty, and later, he kills Jellybean Category:Logos that scare Konata (Lucky Star) Category:Logos that scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that make Mr. Pickles seriously demonic and scary and makes the Guardians of the Galaxy appear in Infinity War Category:Logos that make Mrs. Schuzer say "Holy smokes" Category:Logos that scare Mr. Krabs Category:Announcer: Okay, guys. Ready for the contest? Bubble: Ready. Leafy: Ahem, Needy. Can I use the bathroom? *Needle slaps* Needle: DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! Announcer: Leafy and Needle are out! Golf Ball: AHHHHHH!!!! I AM PANICED!!! Announcer: No shouting, Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that don't scare TheCherryWHY. Category:Logos that scare BlueSonicAnimate Category:Logos that make Nerdy burst out in laughter Category:Logos that scare AVGN Category:Logos that scare Protogent Category:Logos that scare Bonzi Buddy Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that make you Slap Kick The Buddy Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that make Candy Apple cry Category:Logos that scare Apple (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Kart 8) Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, sob for your parents, and play the Never Gonna Give You Up song on earrape. And blame it on the teacher, and yell the lyrics so the street can hear Category:Logos That Make You Play We Are One By Sofia Tarasova In Earrape At The Canadian Border And Then Justin Trudeau Sends Nukes to Malta And Then Gaia Cauchi Dies And The Canadians Get To Fuck Up The Azure Window And All The Maltese PEOPLE DIES Category:Logos that Turn Erza Scarlet into a non-bender. Then Non-bender Erza destroys the Soviet Union with her powers. Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy and daddy Category:Logos that make you wanna explode into Campbell's Soup and let Robbie Rotten and Joel (Vinesauce) join the KKK Category:Logos that Make Marcelino turn into boiling water and attack Peppa Pig Category:Logos that scare Xbox haters Category:Logos that makes Pip for Doodle Toons cry Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Match (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Shrek Category:Logos that scare Shulk Category:Logos that scare Shaun the Sheep Category:Logos that make Lee Bear, William Beaver, Polly Reindeer, Squaishy, iBallisticSquid, and Fizzy Elephant Scream Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Sanjay & Craig Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Okay this is take 5. If you mess up, you're fired, okay? Okay. *the screen turns to white, with me running up to the screen saying, AHHHHHH!!!* I tried it in 3D. Scary now? Director: Perfect! Category:Logos that actually scare Baldi from Baldi's basics and acts like screaming peter and turns him into Robin from Titans and kills people and finally says, "F**k batman" Category:Logos that are so scary that you must go Malolos at 6:00 pm and watch The Ring and go to the underground and then find yourself screaming at Himself then you are alone at 12:00 am then You go to hell Category:Logos So Freaking Scary That I Want To Change My Name To Ethan And Run Away Screaming And Yell WATCH OBJECT LOCKDOWN! 3932094274 Times And Rip Off All My Clothes And Eat A Yorkie Bar And Then Explode! Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Pretty Spoopy Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Toko Category:Logos that make The Farmer (Shaun the Sheep) Shout Out Loud to Bitzer to Shut the (Dolphin Censor) Up!! Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you say "Holy crud with purple!!...?!..?!" Category:Logos that scare Bog the Crocodile Category:Logos that scare Sam the Wild Boar Category:Logos that scares Kululu Category:Logos that scare Bubble Berry Category:Logos that make Bubble Berry cry Category:Logos that scare Zoe Trent Category:Logos that make Zoe Trent cry Category:Logos that scare Vanellope von Schweetz and Disney Princess (Wreak It Ralph 2) Category:Logos that scare Cuphead and Mugman Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare SMG4 Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos that scare Kat and Ana (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Bob the Builder Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that don't scare Perry The Platypus